pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sam6555/Archive 1
Welcome to PvXwiki, enjoy your stay. Please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) in the future. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:00, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Please don't remove comments from Talk pages or blank them. -- Guild of ' 17:31, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :Huh? Uhh where was this? Can you link please. Ty. :)--Sam6555 17:38, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :: i think he means this. Your talk page =). if you don't like a comment on your page, you need to archive it. 'PheNaxKian Sysop 17:40, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::Ohhh XD sorry bout that, thought I just got rid of the bit where I was trying the buttons out...If someone could put that back to normal for me, or tell me how to except all the random button pushing. ^_^ Also theres one question i'd like to ask, I know how to use the build template thing at the top, and how to edit that, but where do I save the builds to my user page? And how do I make the boxthings like when a person puts a form of description of each char in and the little boxes like PvE this user likes to play PvE Thanks for all the help, as you can see my userpage is rather.......blank.--Sam6555 19:39, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::It's already back to normal:) To save a build to your userspace, go to the specific build you want to copy, hit edit and copy the part from ' to '. Then paste this to your user page and save it. You can find user boxes here. To use them type the following on your user page: where Example is the name of the template. Like this: ::::If something's still unclear, feel free to post here (I have your talk watched) or ask me:) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 02:07, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Thank you Sysop, that helped a few things but what if I want to make my own builds, how do I save them to my userspace? And where do I find the templates for the character profile things I see on everyones pages? :::::Forgot to sign....my bad.--Sam6555 06:36, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Go to your user page and type something like this: User:Sam6555/Any/any Whatever, (which will give a red link: User:Sam6555/Any/any Whatever). Replace Any with your build's primary profession, replace any with your build's secondary profession and replace Whatever with the name of your build. Save the page and click the red link. It will take to an empty page. Click edit and start writing your build there. When finished, click save and you have your build saved! Character profiles are user-made, unfortunately there is no template for it. In response of your userpage, just select all - delete and save the page, the content will disappear. You can experiment with wikicode in our sandbox, feel free to use it:) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:11, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thanks so much. :D One last thing. :P If I wanted to make a team build, say like | Sabway do I just put multiple build codes in the same page?--Sam6555 13:11, 2 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Basically, yes. You might want to follow our style and formatting guideline though. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:07, 2 October 2008 (EDT) User page Red link? What did I do wrong in the coding? :P--Sam6555 15:50, 2 November 2008 (EST) :Aha sorted I put |link instead of | name. :P --Sam6555 19:00, 2 November 2008 (EST) wazaa? :Dennis, when you comment on places, please sign your comments with 4 tildes ~~~~ or click the signature button on the top toolbar. :) --Sam6555 18:13, 13 November 2008 (EST) :also when you reply put a colon at the begining to indent it. :)--Sam6555 18:16, 13 November 2008 (EST) Creating a page on you userspace like Character Name. You would probably end up making a section on your userpage linking to each character as such: Characters * Character Name * Character Name * Character Name * Character Name * Character Name Then click on each red link and edit that page.-- 22:11, 13 November 2008 (EST) Character template i ported over a very basic version of the template from gww. tell me if you have suggestions; it looks kinda empty like this. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:11, 21 December 2008 (EST) :btw, are comment tags, i.e. everything inside won't be visible and code inside won't work. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 10:13, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::And where do I find this template you have made? I don't see it on your PvX page, and you GWW page has gone? :P --Sam6555 13:01, 21 December 2008 (EST) :::User:Y0 ich halt/Templates/Character. i just used the link on your character page to create it. - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 15:00, 21 December 2008 (EST) Danny's Build *You have got the bonder all wrong. He is not keeping all 5 bonds up at the same time lol think about it. Would that really be useful? And Succor is not for the bonder. --DoA Master 02:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Yea I guess Watchful Spirit wouldn't be used all the time, but then theres a problem on second bonder uless you get 18 protection, cos protective bond is gonna drain more energy than essense bond and blessed sig+mantra can handle I think. --Sam6555 02:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Contents bar Is there any way to permanently get rid of that contents bar on my main page? --Sam6555 10:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Done. -- Armond Warblade 15:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks mate :) I'm assuming you did it with _NOTOC_ --Sam6555 16:48, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How come... ...there was a random deletion tag, and a dagger chain in code when put a mini skill bar on my page? Was it because I wrote 'Miniskillbar' Rather than 'mini skill bar'? --Sam6555 11:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:57, 1 September 2009 (UTC) To all you sig pros Someone make me a nice sig :o anything will do, I have no clue about all the advanced shit on here like tables/fonts and stuff. Also, is it me or is PvX being retardedly slow tonight? (look how bad this is)>--Sam6555 22:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :this doesn't go on the main page, it goes on your userpage or talk. Gringo 22:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Pick some colors and a font, or just say a theme. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Uhmm, something....chunky, bold/stands out, coloured background. Idk really anything that looks good :) --Sam6555 16:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::--'~ 65:55am ~' 18:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::--'65:55am' 18:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::--'ŞÆ/\/\' 18:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::--$Æ/\/\' 18:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::--65:66am' 18:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::You can try with different colors and fonts. I'd take the 2nd last. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::And yeah, they're all monocolored. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:06, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you want a pic sig, I recommend this site. That +PS is how I made pretty much every sig I've ever done here (a lot). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:09, 1 December 2009 ::::::Chaos:Nice try, but none of those really hit me when I saw them. KJ: Awesome site there, a little confusing to use but meh. :P --Sam6555 19:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sam, if you can give me a better idea of what you want (and if I have time), I'll make you an image sig. Let me know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:37, 1 December 2009 :::::::None knows what you want, but well. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Uhhm, KJ do I have to treat it as a picture rather than text from that FIG site? I don't see any option to change it to HTML or w/e :You'd need to treat it as a picture. Which limits you to 19px in height, but for most non-extreme fonts that's not bad. Take a look at this page to get an idea of some of the things I've done with it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:46, 1 December 2009 ::Okay then, I did fiddle around a bit (not much) and came up with this. I'm not arty at all, so I couldn't have said what I wanted for it (sorry Chaos ^_^). >< --Sam6555 19:51, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::The link wont work. Save and upload it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:55, 1 December 2009 ::: I don't mind, really. I was mildly surprised by someone for once saying that they dislike the options given to them. I noticed that I dislike their monocolorness myself too, so lol. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) "The file you uploaded seems to be empty. This might be due to a typo in the file name. Please check whether you really want to upload this file." lawl i'm such a fail. I also went in to try and view the picture from my computer and an error popped up saying some I cba to read. --Sam6555 20:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Nvm that last one. I forgot to reselect the file after the first error which reads "The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again." It saved as a .png and the page says png is allowed O.o --Sam6555 20:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ugh this isn't working :( can someone else give it a go? --Sam6555 20:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Upload it at photobucket or something. Can't help before that. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::It sounds like you're trying to name the file something other than you saved it as. Make sure (if you saved it as a .png) that you're naming it .png. If you saved it as a .jpg, then upload it as a .jpg. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:34, 1 December 2009 :::::Photobucket says "Image upload failed Upload failed for PvX sig.png with error: Invalid file type" I'm keeping the filename as .png the whole time, so idk whats up :P --Sam6555 20:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Weird. Try resaving it as a .jpg and then uploading. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:45, 1 December 2009 ::Still says invalid file type ;( --http://www.interactimage.com/php/files/01uvu9qikeq2uo2ba0md4l7d311259696439.png 20:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) <(-nvm that sig :::Ah, I see what you're doing. Ok, when you go to save the image, just right-click it and "save as" a .png. Make sure and give it an original name. Then try uploading. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:56, 1 December 2009 ::::I was. I saved it as "PvX sig.png", might it be because there was a space in it? O.o--http://www.interactimage.com/php/files/01uvu9qikeq2uo2ba0md4l7d311259696439.png 21:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Remove the link from your sig until it works. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yea that was me just pissing around in preferences :P only unticked the box, thought that was enough. --Sam6555 21:19, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ugh this doesn't work :( Tried photobucket and PvX image uploader and both say it's a bad file extension :< Someone try saving this image and uploading it to any site so I can use it for my sig, and hope you don't get all the shitty errors :) Thanks to all that try --Sam6555 22:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :404. Just save as jpg on your computer, then upload directly to PvX. I mean, I don't realize how in the world that could fail. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) What the hell.......I get in after college and save-upload and it works first time.......--Sam6555 13:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Test --Sam6555 13:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ok so this doesn't work .--Sam6555 13:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I "sucessfully" uploaded it earlier and saw my image on the PvX page, yet there was nothing in the upload logs...so reuploaded it :) test---> -- 17:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ffs, I thought it was supposed to be 19px? -- 17:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, Sam. Just leave it alone. I'll make you one today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:10, 2 December 2009 :::>< I'm such a fail at sigs. -- 17:15, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Do you want something similar to what you made? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:24, 2 December 2009 :::::I guess so, something chunky like that yea :) -- 17:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) tl;dr flashy sigs suck. Just be cool and sign with blue text ffs--TahiriVeila 17:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok Go to your preferences, and in the box that says "Signature" copy this text into that box: Then check the box underneath it that says custom signature. That should do it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:41, 2 December 2009 :Oh, and if you don't like it, give me a better idea of what you want and I'll make another one :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:43, 2 December 2009 Here goes -- 17:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Sweet, finally done :p Thank you KJ =D -- 17:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Np, and let me know if you would prefer something else (just give me a better idea of what ;P) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:52, 2 December 2009 Anyone think... ...it would be possible to take one of my spare gamecube controllers and fix a USB connector onto the end so I could use the GC pad to play emulator games? -- 23:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Probably not. I don't think the device would recognize it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Booo :( I don't know how many terminals a USB connector has (haven't looked as of yet) but the GC controller seems to use these 7 ::Pin Colour J1 Function 1 Yellow 2 5V power supply (used by rumble motor). 2 Red 3 DATA line: bi-directional data to/from console, pull-up to 3.43V 3 Green 4 Ground. 4 White 5 Ground (Skillz interface has pins 3+4 wired as common ground). 5 - - Unknown: not connected by official controller, or Skillz interface. 6 Blue 1 3.43V logic supply. 7 Black 6 Cable shielding / ground. Usually common ground with pin 3. If you understand that..:P -- 23:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Nop, I don't :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::lol well it's basically saying what the 6 terminals+outer casing are used for. I got the information from http://www.int03.co.uk/crema/hardware/gamecube/gc-control.html here -- 23:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Someone likes Fire Emblem. I'm not sure how I happened upon your page. 19:36, 6 December 2009 19:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Why hello there ;D Yea I do like Fire Emblem alot :P Same as Tales of Symphonia if you recognised those names. ^_^ -- 19:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope just the Fire Emblem ones. Lol. Did you like Radiant Dawn? I thought the ending was too easy. 22:29, 6 December 2009 22:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::I haven't played much into Radiant Dawn, Completed the first chapter and got bored. I have completed Path of Radiance around 8 times though. :P Doing an "Ike Solo run" atm, going very well, it's so easy. on 17-3 atm (3rd area of 4 stage forest) having a few difficulties, but yea :P -- 22:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I haven't gotten PoR yet. I've actually kind of just discovered the series. I'm replaying Radiant Dawn with all the bad characters of each class. No Soren or Shinon for me. D: I'm going to use Volke instead of Sothe. He's just too badass. 03:45, 7 December 2009 :::::Fire Emblem and Tales ftw! I can't spot any Tales names though, probably cos I've only played the Cube one. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 04:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol, I have only played the cube one also. Sheena Bayashii (Sheena Fujibayashi was taken), Lloyd Erving (Irving was taken), Kuchinawa Bayashi, Rodyle Cruxis, Abyssion Yggdrasil. The rest of the names are either made up or from Fire Emblem, except Fina Cupill which is from Skies of Arcadia. :P (i'm a heavy RPGer when I get my hands on a good one) =D -- 11:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ohey, I made both of your sigs. Awesome. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:31, 7 December 2009 :I think I disliked Shino's sig to start with. Somehow it'd be just fine if that was accomplished just by fonts, but as a pic it disturbs me for a reason I don't understand. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:17, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It's the colors. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't ask me why but I just rofl'd after you said that O_o -- 11:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can see what made you laugh at it, but I definitely can't describe it :> It's related to the voice you hear in your head when you read it. You hear it when you read this too, and you're now reading this in your head with my voice ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::So true. :o I am reading it in your voice...even though I never heard it I know it's yours o.o This comment is only making me rofl harder ::::::I forgot to mention the precise point: You laugh at the tone you hear me saying it in. ::::::You see, when someone types, he transfers a bit of his soul into the text he writes. This is the reason to why people who troll the internet become all the same over time; they lose their soul and start taking influences. You'd think it's because you just imagine the voice as you read it, but it isn't, and it's magic. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ummmm. No. I win. 01:12, 8 December 2009 :::::::::If you responded to the previous discussion, just stuff the comment in. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't really know what I was responding to. Just felt like winning, ya know? 16:20, 8 December 2009 :::::::::::Well, if you fail in epic proportions, it might just be a winning failure. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::....k. 19:30, 8 December 2009 :::::::::::::rule something --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::^ -- 20:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The pool is always closed. AM I COOL YETTTTTTT. 22:34, 8 December 2009 Anyone wanna try to get me to play GWs again? :P If not, i'm salving my obby and sticking it on youtube :) -- 23:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Give the ectos you salvage to me <3 — 00:07, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Idk what i'ma do with all my shit yet. May have some kind of competition or something. idk. -- 00:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I was unfairly permabanned by anet for doing next to nothing, losing everything and having only a shitty pvp only alt account to sbgws with. I think I'm the most deserving person to gain a decent amount of money from a very kind sir. <3 — 00:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::You just lost -- 00:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::You can join Glow if you come back!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, COME BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 01:19, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Glow hmmmmm, gimme sec i'll be right on. Oh and, HI QUINNY! -- 01:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wow, lots of updates :P -- 01:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Your offline ;( -- 01:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Give me a sec to get on. I took a little break. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 01:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) A little problem. I have been having a few problems with my DS connecting to the internet and posted a topic on the heart gold gamefaqs boards, I got no reply from them, so I thought this would be a pretty good place to ask aswell. I'll just c/p my problem from there. "My problem is. the DS only like WEP secured connections, and my sis' laptop seems to only like WPA-PSK connections, so if I try to go online by changing to WEP, she loses her connection. I was wondering if it is possible to somehow set-up like a secondary wireless connection so she could remain on her WPA whilst my DS can use the seperate WEP. The software that comes inside the router when I type my IP address or w/e it is, is the Huawei, and i'm using an echolife router. Don't know if that would many people, but I hope it does =D Or I will have to only use it when she is asleep/at school =/" Anyone got any ideas? -- 19:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's obviously an older sister, in addition to you being submissive by nature. Was that helpful? --''Chaos? -- 18:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) your sig the image you use for your sig is broken! doesnt redirect to your page, just a little fyi^ may wanna take a look at that and fix the redirect, have a good day![[User:Jayson Rayne|''Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 17:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :There is a redirect set-up to my userpage, I just tried it myself. Maybe you were unlucky ;( -- 17:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::http://img714.imageshack.us/img714/8673/93493666.png Thats what happens when i click your sig, and the url that shows when you highlight it ^ [[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 17:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats odd, when I click it I get to http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Samsig.png. And in the top corner it has User:Sam6555 (Redirected from File:Samsig.png) Along with the rest of my userpage. -- 18:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: oh! well it must be my browser supressing the redirect then. doesnt happen with any other redirect...hmmm, sorry about that :D [[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 18:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's all cool. Let's see if anyone else notices this. -- 19:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Happens to me too, probably just wikia being gay or my firefox. Docta Jenkins 23:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Selling a Crystalline I inherited a Crystalline sword from a friend, and I wanna get rid of it. It's a r9 non-insc/no inherent mod, it's purple and the 2 mods it has are 33%cripple and +30hp. I asked around and the offers I got were 30k-ish and I thought they were worth alot more than that. Anyone interested in buying or have any info on prices for me? IGN: Sheena Bayashii -- 00:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Non-inscr purple really really brings the price down, I just don't know how much. --''Chaos? -- 07:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Damn there was me getting my hopes up =/ Such a shame....Well thanks anyway Chaos.-- 15:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well actually I sold a q11 for 50k on guru, And saw bids for q9 at around 100k, if you still have it you could sell for around that on guru auction. :D —Forget 01:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Minister Cho Btw, it was 12/12/3/0 with Superior soul reaping and superior death magic to reach the energy gain breaking point on consume corpse for a free +55 hp and +1 energy, cus 5 soul reaping isnt needed --Smity the Smith 23:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Relyk' edit made it 12/12/3/3 =/ -- 00:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ashes to Ashes on BBC1 Well, so that seems to be the very end of D.I Hunt and the entire series...While it was an amazing ending. Does anyone have any clue as to what the fuck happened tonight. I leave the TV after being completely confused for the last 45 mins. If there isn't another series like they say, I will be so pissed off......Also they kinda left it on a dead note, seems like there is so much more that could have gone on that just well....didn't. -- 21:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :you're english? wat. also they tend to bring stuff like that back in 5 years when everyone forgot the last ep every was meant to be the last ep. - lau 22:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, i'm english :o If it all did come back on TV again in 5 years time, I would watch all 5 of the series' again (2 Life on Mars, 3 Ashes) I loved all of it, all up till the very end with not knowing anything. All I found out was that Hunt was a 'ghost' haunting Drake, and that Keats was Satan...Could tell he was evil all along, but to be that evil. You watched it all Lau? What did you think about it all? -- 22:50, May 21, 2010 (UTC) whrou Ruining private jokes ftw.Roarer 20:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : :) Shame Phen ruined it. -- 20:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::lal.Roarer 20:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) PvE Chaos Storm You don't have to maintain it to be honest. You just need shadow form up for when you port in to nuke. Only one who needs it up 24/7 is the tank who is a sin :P Docta Jenkins 23:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose, just remove those funny arrows, still it seems a little shaky. What if you have to run through parts of dungeons, like in SoO? Or will this not be doing dungeons? -- 23:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I think its just a general guide, I didn't write it. Docta Jenkins 03:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) http://scientific-lab-of-natural-herbs-and-supplements.com/catalog/images/black-radish-bsp.jpg --Oskar 23:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Don't quite know what to make of this, at first I was like lol, then I was like okay whats the meaning of this. O_O Also how comes Steamy signs as Oskar? :o -- 23:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I need to have meanings? And why do you think? It couldnt possibly be because i decided i preferred being called my actual name which is oskar, couldnt be that, far too obvious right?--Oskar 23:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Google Chrome anyone else having promlems with the latest adobe flash player plug in and youtube? I have installed the newest version abour six times now, and youtube videos still insist I need to install it and wont play any videos. Gahh. -- 18:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) archive ^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC)